eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4976 (15 December 2014)
Synopsis On the Square, Ian spots Phil staring at Dot’s house and questions what he is going to do about Nick. Nick is surprised to walk into the kitchen to find Phil waiting for him. Yvonne immediately phones Charlie and he returns home with Ronnie. Phil is shocked to discover that Ronnie knew about Nick’s existence. She pleads with him to let her deal with it. Ronnie firmly tells Nick that he is to be locked in the house from now on. At Ronnie’s baby shower, Roxy begrudgingly brings Aleks and Ineta in -they have a present for Ronnie. Dot returns home to hear Nick banging on his bedroom door upstairs. She lets him out and he fills her in on what has happened with Phil and Ronnie. Ronnie and Charlie tell Roxy they are planning to have the wedding on New Year’s Day at the Albert. Phil arrives at the shower and discusses Nick with Ronnie. She asks him to help her with the money but Phil points out that the only way to get rid of Nick is in a box. Aleks tells Roxy that he really doesn’t want to leave her. Ronnie visits Ian and asks him to help Dot with the money. Later, Roxy finds Aleks in the Vic and hands him a Walford High prospectus for Ineta – she thinks he should stay. In Dot’s living room Ronnie tries to take control of the situation - threatening to let Phil off his leash. Nick tries to explain to Yvonne how dangerous Phil can be. Yvonne appears to agree with Ronnie and tells her to lock Nick up. Later, Nick descends the stairs holding the key to his door and finds Yvonne in the kitchen. She admits that she can pull the wool over Ronnie’s eyes easily. He laughs and the two kiss.... In the kitchen Linda, Shirley and Mick discuss Sylvie. Mick wants to get to know her and suggests she moves in with them. The family have the Coker’s business lunch to cater for today and Babe calls in sick, leaving them in the lurch. Luckily there is a stew for them to heat up. Linda points out how strange it is that Sylvie can remember some things but she has completely wiped Mick from her memory. The Coker’s and their guests settle down at the table, when the fire alarm goes off; Mick has accidentally burnt the stew. Shirley sits on the Vic stairs and tries to make a private phone call to Babe, but is cut short as Linda walks in with Pam apologising for what’s happened. Pam admits that she is buttering up possible clients. When the pair are alone, Linda tells Mick that she is seeing the midwife later this week. Shirley texts Babe asking her to come to the Vic - she is worried Mick might realise something isn’t right. Aunt Babe turns up to save the day with burgers and hotdogs. Shirley tells her that Mick won’t stop with the idea of introducing Sylvie to the family. Later, upstairs, Mick talks to Babe about Sylvie. Shirley suggests that they look into finding her a care home with professionals that can look after her the way she deserves. Shirley also decides that they shouldn’t tell Stan. When Alfie tries to fix the heating in the flat, he breaks the boiler. Alfie finds Lee in the café and manages to talk him into taking a look at it. Lee suggests that they raise the issue with their landlord but the pair cover, stating that he’s away and they can’t contact him. Lee offers to ring his instructor to take a look. Later, Kat’s horrified to come home to find Lee by the boiler who informs her that he has called her landlord for her and left a message; his number was on the inside of the boiler. Max drops Emma at the police station and tries to reassure her that she will be fine at her hearing. Later, on her way out, DI Keeble offers to improve her situation if she helps them in return. The Brannings celebrate Abi passing her Theory test in the Vic. Later on, Emma calls Keeble asking what it is she needs to do. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes